My Best Friend's brother
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha may have changed. Now she might be in love with another. But she never once dreamed of it ever being his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome was starring out into space thinking of what happened to her the past few days. She recently found out the true nature of Sesshomaru. At the beginning she thought he was cold hearted he always started sword fights with his own brother and liked no one or nothing. But that was before she saw another side of him, different from the old Sesshomaru, but yet somehow still the same as the old one.

At first he seemed very distance, but she discovered another layer beyond that. She still remembered the day she finally saw a change in him, the day she found the real Sesshomaru.

They were battling another one of Naraku's demonic reincarnations. They were in the middle of a barren wasteland surrounded by nothing, but darkness. Before they knew it the ground collapsed from beneath them.

"Inuyasha!" "Kagome!" They yelled as they both got separated. After that, everything went dark. Kagome couldn't remember anything else, but when she woke up. She was covered in bandages. Well just her legs and hands.

The bandages on her hands didn't completely cover her injury. So she saw some of the skin hiding under the bandages. The skin on her hands were pretty badly bruised. They were almost a violet color.

If her hands were this bruised she could only guess what her legs looked like by now. But she didn't want to even begin letting her imagination get to her so she focused on the nature around her.

She looked at her surroundings. All she saw were trees connecting to a forest, a river, rocks sun's rays shinning down upon her. With nothing else to look at she asked herself an important she was just now beginning to wonder.

'Who wrapped me in bandages?' She decided look closer at her surroundings to find who was responsible for this. It was then she noticed someone up along the river.

She had no idea how she missed this person the first time she glanced around. But this person seemed to blend in with everything around them.

As she tried to stand up, her own weight collapsed beneath her. Her right ankle hurt when she applied pressure to it. She probably twisted somehow.

She tried to stand again, this time slower. This time she succeeded, but she ended up walking with a limp so she didn't injure her ankle any further.

She continued her journey a few feet up the river to who was standing there in full view. When she was close enough Kagome could guess who he was.

"Sesshomaru?" He gave no response what so ever and just kept giving Kagome that blank stare.

Then he handed her something to eat. It was cooked fish on a leaf. "Here." She took the cooked fish eagerly. Kagome was hungry and her stomach decided to remind her by making itself known with a low grumble.

She began to eat the fish as soon as it reached her hands. Sesshomaru remained there, watching the river contently. It was then Kagome noticed the way his long silver hair moved with wind.

He just seemed so calm. She just never saw this side of Sesshomaru, a side calmness. He emitted it like a vast ocean.

She couldn't believe she never noticed this before, but then again he was alaways preoccupied with Inuyasha and his Tetsaiga. He never showed an ounce of kindness to anyone, not even his own brother.

So why show any amount towards her? He bandaged her and fed her. Any stranger wouldn't give her the time of day let alone heal or help her.

After Kagome finished eating her meal, she didn't know whether to thank Sesshomaru for helping her or leave without showing a ounce of gratitude. Either way Sesshomaru probably wouldn't mind or care.

He most likely wouldn't respond to her so what was the point? Her time was better spent on searching for Inuyasha and the others.

But on the off chance he did respond to her thanks, she should hear what he had to say, if he said anything at all. And besides, it would be rude just to leave and not at least try to thank him.

Even if she tried searching for them, she wouldn't even know where to begin the search. She couldn't even begin to guess where she actually was.

But her manners got the best of her and she settled for being polite. She walked over to Sesshomaru. "Thank you." He said nothing in return. He didn't even bother to turn around.

It would be a lie if Kagome said she wasn't a little agitated right now. She was only trying to show some gratitude towards him and she didn't even receive one word in return.

Why even bother to show gratitude when someone won't respond to it at all. She was about to leave and try to find her friends by herself when he finally said something.

"Your friends went west." He turned around and looked in that direction. "Just follow the river." Well this was a surprise to Kagome. She never though he would talk to her. So she didn't expect him to help her either.

She tried to speak to him again, but it was no use. He was already headed in a different direction. A small smile made it's way across her face.

"Thanks…" she said this in a low whisper. She doubted he would even here her, but she was glad he had at least helped her. And it was the polite thing to say.

She began to walk in the direction he told her she would find her friends. She was still limping, but she was sure she could catch up to them. Since it was almost sunset by now they would have stopped to rest.

But the only thing on her mind right now was Sesshomaru. 'Why did he help me?' She never saw him help anyone or even dreamed he ever would. Sesshomaru was like a lone wolf, he was always alone and had no companions.

Kagome thought he wanted to keep it that way too. But why help her then? What was so different about her that help her and no one else? But there probably was no answer to her question.

She doubted this was just a random act of kindness either though. This just made no sense to her. If she saw him again she would ask, but he would just ignore her and her question.

Thinking of this led her nowhere. She was just even more confused than before. All she could do was bury it in the back of her mind for now. Besides, she had more important things to think about.

She had to help gather all of the shards of the jewel and defeat Naraku. In that order. So it would be a while before they could even begin to think of Naraku's weaknesses or how to defeat him.

She only had a few shards of the jewel. There was no telling how many shards were left to go. So she focus on the jewel itself for now. She could think about Sesshomaru's unnatural actions another time.

It wasn't long before she caught up to her friends. She had them to help her with the jewel and Naraku after all. So she was never alone. But that just made her think of Sesshomaru again.

Isn't it sad being alone all the time? How can handle it let alone want it? Her friends are always there for her, but Sesshomaru…has no one. No friends or anyone to depend on. What is like to be secluded all the time like that?

**AN: Well there was my new story. I hoped you liked it. And got this idea from the song BFB by Victoria Justice. I just had to find the right anime (that I knew of) that went with the song. Inuyasha seemed to be the only to me that fit it perfectly.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Author's note

**AN: I've gotten a lot of favorites and followers, but no reviews. If I don't get any reviews I have nothing to motivate me to write the second chapter. So this _will _end up being a _oneshot _if I get no reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the day. Kagome had decided it was now or never. This would be the day that she would finally confess her feelings to Sesshomaru.

She could see him standing alone in the middle of a field on this very bright day. She had to ask him now, Sesshomaru traveled a lot so she was never sure when or if she would ever be able to see him again.

Now was the perfect chance for her. Even if there was a chance that he didn't feel exactly the same way about her that she did.

She still just had to ask him. As she began to walk closer towards him her heart began to beat faster and louder with every step that she took.

'Relax, you can do this.' By the time she had made it to his side she felt like her heart would explode at any second now. 'Just say it.' she kept mentally telling herself.

She was just too nervous to speak at all though. So she forced herself to say something, anything at this point. "S - Sessohmaru." she stuttered, but it thankfully went unnoticed by him.

But there was only complete silence. It wasn't like she expected him to say anything anyways. Okay, maybe she did. But still he had to speak at some point.

At this rate she would never be able to tell him how she felt though. She just had to spit it out. "I - I love you." she said as her body visibly clenched.

She couldn't believe she had actually managed to say it out loud. She had said it so fast that she wasn't sure if he heard her or not.

But she didn't really want to say it again either. It was hard enough to say it the first time. But if she had to…to get her feelings across to him. "I – I said-" "I heard you."

She was abruptly cut off by his voice. When only silence followed she had to ask again. "Do you…" "Fell the same emotion?"

Kagome nodded to confirm her question. "Of course not." Kagome became frozen still by his statement. That was not the answer she was expecting at all.

"How could I ever love a mere human?" This wasn't the reason she had expected either. She could somewhat understand if he didn't love her.

But no, he rejected her just because she wasn't a demon? "I'm not like my father. I know that humans are a weaker species. They don't deserve the right to 'befriend' demons." he said harshly with some distain.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. This definitely wasn't the Sessohmaru she had met with earlier. He showed no sense of kindness at all.

He only showed anger and hatred. The Sesshomaru that she knew didn't hate humans to this extent. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "That's…that's not true!" she cried.

Sesshomaru was just as surprised at her outburst as she was. Kagome had never cried out like that before. But once that completely faded she continued.

"Humans aren't as weak as you think. We can grow to be stronger than any demon." Kagome didn't know what was happening to her. Where did all of this courage come from?

She was sure didn't have any at all at the beginning of this conversation. But Sesshomaru only stood there and smirked.

It was then Kagome had realized that something wasn't right. The field that they were once standing in was completely gone.

They only stood in nothingness and were surrounded by complete and utter darkness. Now she had figured it out. Somewhere inside of herself she knew this whole situation didn't seem…right.

That this was all just… "A bad dream." Kagome had woken up back into reality. This time her surroundings were familiar once again.

Her friends were still fast asleep and a nice warm fire was still burning brightly. She released a sigh of relief. 'It was all just a really bad dream.' Sesshomaru would never act like that or reject her so bluntly.

At least she had hoped he wouldn't. But there was only one way to find out for sure. She would confess her feelings to him, eventually. Only time would be able to tell.

**AN: Sorry for the late update. There is no excuse for it. But I did get most of my stories update this weekend. So I'm happy about that.**

**And I need at _least _10 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Youtube Channel: Disastrousassassins (_Please subscribe_)**

**My friends' Youtube Channel: FU3xCLAN (_Please subscribe_ it would really help him out)**

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
